The Third Champ
by Jenn331
Summary: Brock and John find out that they are brothers and that they have a sister in the WWE. Also, The Shield and Evolution are having a big match and both teams need a diva. What will happen when both teams are after Brock and John's sister? I know the summary sucks, but the story will be better.
1. A New Begining

_With John in the ring_

He grabbed a microphone and got in the middle of the ring. He waited for the crowd to quiet down then he brought the microphone to his mouth.

"So, I have dedicated my life to you guys. I like the feeling of not knowing what's going to happen sometimes, but I didn't expect anything like

what I found at after smackdown. So, im here on RAW today to tell you guys what is going on." He paused for a second.

"I have found out that I am adopted and that I have siblings." He paused to let the crowd react then he started speaking again.

"Infact I have found out that both of my siblings work in the WWE." He stopped again and waited for the WWE universe to calm down. Once they did he

brought the mic to his mouth and starting talking again. "I have found out that my brother in the WWE is..." He pointed to the entrance. Brock Lesnars

"next big thing" music hit the arena. Everybody was cheering and booing. They couldn't believe that the Brock Lesnar and John Cena were brothers.

When Brock was in the ring, he grabbed the mic and brought it to his mouth. "Im not one bit happy that I am related to you, but I have to live with

that and right now I just want to know who our sister is...so John who is she?" Brock looked at John hatred still in his eyes. John looked down, he took of his

hat rubbed his head and then put it back on. He brought the mic to his lips and spoke. "I don't know." He paused and brought started speaking again when

he saw Brocks face change. "But I do know that she has a match tonight, so I already talked to Stephanie and Vince. They said both of us could sit at commentary

during the divas matches." John said looking at Brock. Brock was about to speak, but John stopped him. "There is a tag team match it's Natalya and Kelly

Kelly against Alicia Fox and Summer Rae. Then later its AJ Lee Vs. Emma. I'm pretty sure it's either Emma or Kelly, so that lessons the search." John said.

"Fine I will be there." Brock said as he dropped his mic. He turned to walk out of the ring when Evolutions music started playing Triple H, Randy

Orton, and Batista all walked down to the ring. Randy was wearing jeans and a RKO shirt, Dave was wearing jeans and a black wife beater, and Hunter was

wearing a suit. Triple H grabbed a mic and started talking. "So...John Cena and Brock Lesnar are going to sit at ringside? Well so are we, i'm not sure if

you guys know that Evolution and The Shield both need to find another superstar and a diva for our match at summerslam. W-" He was cut off by 'the shield'

music "Sierra, Hotel, India, Eco, Lima, Delta the Shield". The three walked down to the ring and climbed in. Seth brought a mic to his mouth. "Well it looks

like everybody is going to be at ringside for these matches...including the Shield." He said and the crowd erupted in cheers and then boo's as they saw

Vickie come out with a mic "Excuse me!" She screeched as usual. "Since you guys are already in the ring the Diva's tag team match is going to start after the

commercial break." She stated and then left.

Cena, Lesnar, Evolution, and the Shield got out of the ring and walked to commentary. The Shield sat on the left side of the table and Evolution sat

on the right. Cena and Lesnar grabbed steal chairs and sat away from each other in the front of the table. Natalya's music played as she walked down to the

ring. "Holla Holla Holla" The crowd erupted as Kelly made her way down to the ring, when she got inside they both did their poses and Alicia and Summer

made their way down to the ring.

Kelly and Summer started the match. Summer started flipping her hair at kelly. Kelly slapped Summer and jumped onto her. She started punching

and slamming her against the mat. Kelly stood up and grabbed summer, she flung her into the corner. Kelly did flip into summer and gave her the stink face.

She got onto the ropes and wrapped her legs around her neck and fell backwards, so she was choking summer. Kelly flipped off and grabbed Summers legs, she

pulled her out of the ring and onto the floor. Kelly grabbed summer by her hair and starting hitting her face onto the floor. She got up and got on the apron.

Alicea came at her and Kelly kicked her in her stomach. She saw summer getting up, she got onto the top rope and then jumped onto both Alicea and

Summer. She grabbed summer and threw her in the ring. As soon as Kelly got in the ring summer came at kelly, but she did the matrix move and when she

turned around summer was coming at her again. Kelly speared Summer, she stood up and K2 Summer. She covered and pinned her. Kelly's music played and

Natalya got into the ring to celebrate with Kelly. The ref raised there hands. Tyson Kidd came out and celebrated with them.

Kelly signaled for a mic, when she grabbed one she turned her attention to the announce table. "John...Brock, I know who your sister is." She said

getting out of the ring and standing in front of the announce table. She looked down at her feet, out at the crowd, and then looked between Brock and John.

John grabbed a mic "Well who is it?" He asked wanting to know who he shared blood with. Kelly could feel everyone's eyes on her. She swallowed the lump

in her throat and then spoke. "I am your sister." She smiled and everybody erupted in cheers. John got up from his chair and hugged Kelly tightly. She was

smiling more than she usually did. Eventually John let her go and she turned to Brock and smiled brightly.

**I know it was a very short chapter and a little boring, but next chapter will be better. This is my first story, so thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. A Fallout

**Sorry about the wait, I had finals week. I hope you enjoy. I am going to try and get a new chapter out every week, but no promises.**

**With Brock and John**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I finally found my family." John chuckled as he starred at the door to the Diva's locker room. The three of them were planning on going out to dinner to get to know each other.<p>

"I'm just happy that Kelly is our sister and not someone like Summer." Brock stated while adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"I know right." John chuckled again. "Summer is so..." John trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Annoying, bratty, a selfish bitch." Brock said. It was no secret that he didn't like most of the Divas, especially the ones like Summer.

"Exactly." John laughed and took his eyes off of the door to look at Brock. "You know I can sometimes see how we are brothers." John smiled.

"Don't think that just because we share blood that all the reasons I hate you are over with. I will do this 'family thing' tonight for Kelly, but that's it."

"What is-" John was cut off by Brock.

"As far as I'm concerned the only sibling I have is in that room." Brock pointed to the door that Kelly was behind.

Before John could say anything back, Kelly came out of the locker room caring her gear bag and her purse. She stopped when she saw her two brothers glaring at each other. She walked over to them and dropped her bag to cross her arms. "What's the matter?" She asked confused looking back and forth between the two.

"Everything is fine Kelly. Here let me help you with that, so we can go to dinner." Brock said picking up Kelly's bag and throwing it over his other shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked looking over at John that was starting to look at Kelly instead of glaring at Brock.

"Yes, now where do you want to go for dinner?" Brock asked gesturing toward the exit.

"Anywhere is fine." Kelly smiled as she started making her way toward the exit.

"We can try Chinese food." Brock suggested walking next to Kelly.

"Sure." Kelly looked behind her and noticed that John wasn't moving. "John, you're coming right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right behind you." John acted excited as he picked up his own bag and walked over to them.

"This is going to be great having two brothers ." Kelly stated with a laugh as she put her arms around both of them and continued to walk.

**With Evolution**

* * *

><p>"So what is it you want Hunter?" Dave asked taking a seat on the couch in their office.<p>

"I think I found the Diva that is going to be on our team at Survivor Series." Hunter stated taking a seat in the armchair.

"Who?" Randy asked making his way to the couch.

"Kelly Kelly."

"What?" Randy and Dave asked in unison.

"Why Kelly?" Dave asked sitting forward

"Did you see the way The Shield were looking at her?" Hunter stated.

"No I wasn't even looking at them." Dave stated sitting back.

"They want Kelly on their team and if they have Kelly, then they have Brock Lesnar and John Cena to." Hunter stated sitting back in his chair.

"Why would they help the shield they hate them?" Dave asked sitting forward.

"Because, Dave, Kelly is their little sister and if she needed help, they would jump to the occasion." Randy stated matter of factly rolling his eyes.

"So, we need a plan to make Kelly think that joining team evolution is the best way to go." Hunter said thinking of something.

"One of us could date her?" Dave suggested

"That's your answer to everything." Randy said chuckling.

"So all we have is to woo her?" Hunter asked

"Well do you have a better plan." Dave asked

"I think I do...Kelly likes the idea of a knight in shinning armor like every girl in the world." Randy stated.

"I see where your going with this." Hunter chuckled taking a sip of his drink. "Looks like we have a good chance at winning." Randy and Hunter laughed together.

Dave looked between the two of his team mates. "I don't understand what the plan is." Dave said confused.

"Just do what we say and you will figure it out." Randy said rolling his eyes.

**With Kelly, Brock, and John at dinner**

* * *

><p>Kelly was having the best time getting to know her new brothers. They were laughing and talking about their past. After they got their food it got a little quite. Kelly kept trying to strike up a conversation, but it would quickly end. Kelly finished her food and decided to go to the bathroom, so Brock and John could talk. Also, so she could call her best friends, Trinity (better known as Naomi) and April (better known as AJ Lee). As soon as Kelly dismissed herself and was far enough away so she couldn't hear, John shot a look at Brock.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Brock asked taking a bite of his steak.

"You could at least try not to hate me around Kelly." John suggested staring at Brock.

"I am trying not to show it when Kelly is around, but maybe if you weren't such an idiot maybe I wouldn't have to try." Brock suggested. John and Brock continued to stare each other down. They barely even blinked.

**_With Kelly_**

"AJ, I don't know what to do. You can cut the tension with a butter knife." Kelly expressed the tension between her two brothers.

"Sweetie, your going to have to give them time. It's only been a couple of hours since they found out they were brothers. All the hate between the two of them isn't going away that fast." AJ said taking a drink of her hot chocolate as she sat on her bed in the hotel her and Kelly were sharing.

"I know their is going to be a lot of tension between the two of them, but whenever one of them says something I can see the other glaring at them. It's really awkward." Kelly sighed as she sat down on the bench outside the bathrooms.

"I don't know what to tell you, I haven't found any long lost brothers that hate each other recently." AJ tried to get a laugh out of Kelly.

"I have the best idea, how about you come here and try to lighten up the mood." Kelly suggested laughing.

"Yea right." AJ laughed. "Maybe you should get them talking about something they both like." AJ suggested.

"They both like wrestling, winning, and they both like hating each other. Which one should I strike up for them?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

AJ laughed. "Okay then, try something that doesn't involve them breaking steal chairs on each other." AJ suggested.

"Like what?" Kelly asked laughing.

"If they have any animals, movie's that you three could go to, or something." AJ suggested

"I could try and see if they would want to go to a movie with me." Kelly said thinking of the movies they could see.

"Great, listen I got to go and you should probably get back to them before they kill each other." AJ laughed.

"Ok see you when I get back." Kelly chuckled and hung up. She looked toward the restaurant and took a deep breathe.

**_Back at the table_**

"Hey I'm back." Kelly said sitting down. No one talked, she looked between the two of her brothers. "How about all three of us go to a movie sometime." Kelly suggested.

"We are pretty busy, Kel." John said putting a hand on her back.

"Yea between WWE and UFC, I don't have much time." Brock said trying to put his hand over Kelly's but she pulled it away.

"Bullshit!" Kelly couldn't help but shout. "You guys are so busy huh?" She laughed. "But you have to go to the gym 24/7?" Kelly asked

"Kelly-" John was cut off by Kelly slamming her hand on the table.

"Don't Kelly me, what about you. If your not at the gym or working then your with Nikki. You can't carve two hours out of your day for your little sister?" Kelly asked loudly. Kelly heard Brock snicker, so she turned to face him and he stopped automatically. "What's so funny? If I were you I would shut up before I start bitching you out to." Kelly stated. She looked around the restaurant to see everyone's eyes on them. This wasn't like her to make a scene, she barely even swore.

Kelly quickly stood up and grabbed her stuff before leaving. She made her way to her car and quickly started it up. She heard her two brothers behind her calling her name. She drove off and didn't look back. She heard her phone go off (her ringtone is 'Barbie Girl' from Aqua). She looked down to see John was calling her, she denied the call and kept driving.

What had gotten into her? She never flipped out on anyone like that, especially in public. She was always the one to calm down a situation. She sighed and continued to drive to her hotel, she needed to talk to AJ. Kelly just hoped John or Brock didn't find out what hotel room she was in. All Kelly wanted to do was to calm down, so tomorrow she can think clearly and hopefully fix what has happened tonight.

**Sorry if it wasn't that good. Next chapter will be more exciting.**


	3. A Job Proposal

**I'm sorry it took so long. I had finals, and family stuff to take care of. I would have had it up yesterday, but I decided to spice I up for making you guys wait so long. Hope you enjoy.**

**With Kelly and AJ in their hotel room**

* * *

><p>"Did you really yell at them in a restaurant?" AJ asked laughing.<p>

"Yes, I feel awful. I shouldn't have snapped. They were just pissing me off." Kelly sighed and rubbed her hand down her face.

"Hey if it was me, I would have thrown their drinks in there face." AJ giggled trying to cheer Kelly up, which worked when Kelly smiled a little bit.

"I can just imagine their faces." Kelly laughed. The two Diva's laughed and talked for the rest of the night. AJ fell asleep before Kelly, so she decided to go downstairs to the hotel gym to work out some of her frustration for her brothers. She got out of bed and changed into her spandex shorts and a sports bra. She threw on her sweatshirt and shoes and headed for the gym.

Once Kelly got down to the gym she was surprised. She thought that she would be the only one down there at 3 in the morning, but there were a couple of superstars down there. Including the Shield, the Wyatt family, and the real Americans. Kelly just walked over to the treed mill. She took her sweatshirt off and got on. She put her headphones in and started listening to 'Lips are moving' and quickly started jogging on the machine.

**On the other side of the gym with the Shield**

* * *

><p>"Damn, I want her on our team." Seth said starring over at the blonde diva on the treadmill.<p>

"Why don't you go talk to her and ask?" Roman suggested in between presses.

"I don't know if I should." Seth said more to himself then to anyone else.

"Why, do you think she's to hot for you? Because you would be correct." Dean laughed. Roman finished his bench presses and sat up laughing. He looked over at the blonde diva on the treadmill and then he looked back at Seth shaking his head.

"You could never get a girl like that." Roman commented standing up.

"Oh and you guys could." Seth glared at his two tag team partners. Roman and Dean looked at each other and then at Kelly. They both looked back at Seth at the same time.

"Yes" They both said simultaneously. Seth glared at them as they laughed.

"Hey don't glare at us if you want to talk to her so bad then go over there." Dean stated looking back over at Kelly, if Seth didn't go over there and talk to her then he would. She could be a good asset to their match against Evolution. Plus she was the hottest diva he knew about. Dean looked back at Seth, that was just sitting on the bench starring at her.

"Screw it." Dean said turning his attention to the blonde as he started walking towards her. He could hear Seth yelling after him and Roman laughing at him. Dean made his way next to Kelly and tapped on her shoulder.

**Kelly and Dean**

* * *

><p>Kelly jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Dean standing and grinning at her. I turned off the treadmill and took out her headphones. "Hey" she smiled and turned all the way toward him.<p>

"Hey Kelly." Dean said watching her as she stepped down from the machine with her back facing Seth and Roman. He looked behind her and saw Seth glaring at him and ranting to Roman while he just shook his head and chuckled.

"What do you need?" She asked as Dean watched her take a long drink from her water bottle.

"Well Seth over there wanting to come talk to you about something at work." Dean stated nodding his head towards Seth and Roman. As Kelly looked around to look at them Seth quickly dropped his glare and waved, while Roman laughed harder.

"Then why are you over here and Seth over there?" Kelly asked wondering what was, so funny and what Seth wanted to ask her.

"Well I think you should go ask him, because he doesn't really know how to talk to girls. Actually they kind of scare him, but don't tell him I told you." He leaned in and whispered. He looked at Kelly with her eyebrow raised as she looked between Dean and his two partners.

Without saying another word she quickly turned around and started walking straight for Seth. Dean could see the look on Seth's face and it was priceless, only if he had a camera. Kelly stopped about two feet in front of Seth, she put her hands on her hips.

"So I heard that you have something to ask me about work?" Kelly asked

"Oh ummm.." Seth drifted off looking over at Dean that just stopped next to Kelly with a big grin on her face.

"Well what is it?" She asked again raising her eyebrow again.

"Well...umm..." Seth just looked into her green eyes, they always looked blue on camera. Kelly turned towards Dean and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine since he can't talk, tell me what he wants." Kelly demanded, after all long day and her new brothers pissing her off. She really didn't want to deal with any games.

"He hasn't told Roman or me yet." Dean lied acting like Seth hasn't told him. Kelly turned back to Seth.

"Just ask" Kelly was getting tired of these guys tonight.

"umm..." Seth dragged on. Kelly looked at him and decided this little game of theirs was over. Time to bring the Kelly from the restaurant back.

"What is it boy! Did Timmy fall down the damn well again." She mocked bending down to his height and clapping her hands on her knees. Seth still didn't know what to say, so Kelly turned back to Dean and now Roman.

"Listen I don't know what game your playing and I really don't give a rats ass. Either tell me what the hell he was going to say or I will walk away." She waited for him to say something. From the look on his face, she could tell he was shocked that she flipped on them so quickly. Before he could say anything Kelly stopped him. "And don't you dare say you don't know what he wanted to ask, because I am blonde but not stupid" She stared at Dean and waited for him to say something.

"He wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the diva on our team against evolution?" Dean gave in. Kelly was shocked, she never thought that the shield would want her to be a part of the biggest match of their carriers. She didn't know what to say, she looked between all three members.

"Is he the only one?" Kelly finally landed her eyes on Dean and Roman.

"No, we would like you to help us out too. None of the other divas want to get involved with us." Roman said

"Yea, I know all the girls are talking about how known of them would even think about going up against The Authority for you three." Kelly said looking down at her hands

"Wait, all the divas are saying that?" Dean asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah, why would any of them stick their neck out for you guys? Nattie wouldn't do something like that, Trin has Arianna to worry about. Paige has her little physco feud with AJ, Tamina, and Alicia, Summer is doing her thing with Fandango, The Bella's and Eva are together, and Rosa just got back from rehab." Kelly finished taking a drink of water. Before any of them could say a word, Kelly interrupted. "Plus Emma is knew and wouldn't do anything to ruin it."

"Well that leaves JoJo, Layla, Kaitlyn, and you." Dean stated trying to remember all the divas.

"JoJo is also knew, Layla is trying to get between Fandango and Summer, and Kaitlyn is still injured from her tittle match against April." Kelly finally breathed after finishing.

"Sooo... that leaves you then." Seth finally commented. Kelly looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head slightly and laughed a little.

"Wow, you guys probably already pieced that all together, huh. That I was the only one that wasn't busy with some stupid drama to get in the way of me possibly helping you guys. It wasn't because you thought I was a good wrestler. Let me ask you something who was your first choice? Was it Tamina? April? Paige?" Kelly expressed. Maybe she was over reacting, but she just couldn't just believe that she was the Shields first choice for the biggest match of their carrier so far.

"Kelly calm down, we actually didn't know all of that and we don't really care. You were the first we decided we wanted." Seth stated standing up and walking up to Kelly. Before she could say anything, the four wrestlers heard Kelly's name being shouted from across the gym. They all turned and found Brock and John standing at the door. Brock looked pissed and was glaring at the three superstars standing pretty close to his sister. While John had his arms crossed and was starring straight at Kelly.

Kelly looked between her to brothers, they looked pissed and she didn't think it was because of her little outburst at dinner. She looked at wear Brock's glare was focused and realized that Dean and Seth were standing very close to her. She looked back at her brothers and decided to have some fun with this. She crossed her arms over her cheast and smiled at them.

"Kelly get over here now!" Brock shouted across the room pointing toward the floor for more effect. Brock's outburst just gave Kelly a bigger grin on her face.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't? Send me to my room without dinner? No, wait we already talked over dinner. How about ground me from ever talking to a boy again. Oh wait your not my father and you can't make me do anything." Kelly smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Don't test me Kelly Lesnar." Brock gritted through his teeth, causing John to turn his head quickly toward him and Kelly to raise and eyebrow.

"Since when is Kelly a Lesnar?" John asked turning his whole body towards Brock

"Oh like she was ever going to be a Cena. Please stop kidding yourself, she may be your sister but she will always be more my sister." Brock stated pointing towards Kelly.

"More your sister? Are you kidding me? If she is more anyone's sister it would be mine since we both have more in common." John said dropping his crossed arms to his sides.

"Oh like what? Everybody loves you guys in the WWE universe? Please they only love you because your the poster boy for idiots. Plus who wouldn't love my sister?" Brock said drawing a fake rectangle in the air indicating a poster.

"Your sister? Since when is she just your sister?" John shouted getting frustrated.

"ENOUGH!" both superstars turned their heads towards Kelly.

"What in the HELL makes you to think that I am "YOUR SISTER"! You both are my DAMN brothers, for god's sake you guys are DAMN BROTHERS TOO and until you two realize that then you both can kiss your little sister GOODBYE! You got me?!" Kelly shouted staring at the both of them. Before they could say a word she pushed passed both of them and made her way to her hotel suite.

Both brothers just watched her leave and then looked at each other. They both came in here for a reason and that was to apologize for the two of them fighting and two superstars standing close to her ruined there unity. John and Brock quickly looked at the Shield and made their way over to them.

"Whatever your thinking about involving my-" Brock quickly stopped himself "Our sister with then I would advice you to back off. The last people we want around her is the three of you." Brock stated pointing between the three shield members. His last comment made Roman stand up and get closer to the other superstars.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your little sister wanted the three of us around her?" Dean commented grinning.

"You better shut the hell up before I knock that stupid grin off you stupid face." Brock got closer to him, but John pulled him back.

"Listen just stay the hell away from our sister before you make to of your enemies very angry." John said glaring straight at Seth.

"Ohh...so scary. To bad we're not afraid of Barbie's brothers." Dean stated stepping closer.

"Don't you ever call her that again." Brock gritted through his teeth and pointed his finger in Dean's face.

"Whoa...looks like we found Brock Lesnar's kryptonite." Dean laughed.

"Don't try anything Dean. Come on Brock if we need to we know how to keep them away from Kelly." John said pulling Brock away from the shield and towards the door. Brock didn't take his eyes off Dean as he walked backwards with John. "Watch your back." He finally said before leaving with John.

"I'll be waiting!" Dean shouted after him and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I will try to post chapter 4 sooner then it took this one. Please review.<strong>


End file.
